Reversal Fruit
by Lolita Madness
Summary: Adopted from Nekobaby1997 After Ciel accidentally eats a certain fruit, he turns into a 2 year old baby. He must manage with his new form and survive all the babying, touching and punishments from Claude, Alois, Grell, Sebastian, and William. Please be kind, my first fanfic! SebastionClaude Chibi!Ciel Maybe future AloisCiel
1. Chapter 1

Reversal Fruit

I lay in my bed as the sun suddenly began to shine over my face. I pulled the covers over my head, not wanting to get up.

"Go away, Sebastian!" I said trying to fall back asleep. Sebastian took the covers that were over me, and yanked them off.

"Botchan, it wouldn't be wise to sleep in, you have a very busy day ahead of you." he said as I stayed curled up on the bed, with my eyes closed.

"Then cancel all my plans."

"Does, young master, not feel well?" he said putting his hand against my forehead and I bated his hand away.

"I feel fine Sebastian."

"Then I see no reason for young master to still be sleeping."

"Go away, and that's an order!" I said demanding that he leave me alone.

As I lead in bed, I felt a hand slide under my head and my knees. I was being lifted up by Sebastian, who held me tightly in his arms.

"Let go, Sebastian!" I yelled at him squirming to break free.

"Since young master seemed to have trouble waking up, I thought I would help him." he said with a smirk.

"Put me down Sebastian, I don't like being treated like a child!" I said even thought I knew I was only 12.

Sebastian lowered me onto a chair, and began to remove my night shirt.

"My apologies young master, but atleast now I can dress you for the day."

I looked at Sebastian, but didn't reply. When he was done getting me dressed, I walked into the dining room, followed by my butler, and sat down. Bard exited the kitchen and placed a silver tray in front of me.

"Well aren't you going to show me what underneath the tray?" I asked Bard impatiently wanting to know what was underneath.

Revealing the food underneath, I looked at the cup filled with pink jelly liquid.

"What is it?" I asked poking it with my spoon

"Its red jelly, made with a wild fruit I found young master!" he said proudly, as I looked at the food.

"Shall I go prepare some tea, young master?" Sebastian asked and I nodded my head.

He and Bard left the dining room, and I stared at the red jelly. I placed my spoon into the cup and took a small amount of jelly and placed it on my spoon. I put it in my mouth, and began to taste the strange fruit.

"Not bad." I said to myself, while I couldn't actually admit it, but Bard actually cooked something good for once.

"Young master!" Sebastian said bursting in to the dining room. "Please tell me you haven't eaten the jelly." I looked at Sebastian and gave him a puzzling look

"What do you mean Sebastion?" I asked him snappishly.

"The fruit, Bard had placed in the jelly is an Oriage."

"That tells me nothing." I said wanting to know what the hell this so called oriage was.

"It's a plant, capable of reversing something to its original state, if consumed it will turn its host into an infant, young master."

"WHAT? Is there any way of stoping the effect?" I asked scared I was going to be younger soon enough, since I had consumed it.

"I am afraid no human has ever consumed it before, young master. I am afraid there is no known treatment for it."

"Well then you better start looking, for one. I for one refuse to be an infant again." I said to Sebastian.

"Yes, young master, but it would be rather cute seeing you in such a form." Sebastian smirked.

"SHUT UP!" I instructed him. "Am going to my study, don't bother me unless you found a cure."

Revising the papers on my deck I began to feel cold, and my hand began to tremble. My head began to pound and I could hear loud footsteps coming my way. The door creaked open, and Sebastian entered the room.

"Have you found a way to stop the reversal?" I asked him as he set a cup of tea on my desk. I took the cup my hands, trying not shaking the cup. Obviously Sebastian noticed the cup trembling a little or else he wouldn't of asked me how I was doing.

"I am fine, Sebastian." I replied with what was obviously a lie. I felt like crap but I couldn't tell him that, and show him a point of weakness. "I am going to go take a walk, and I wish to do so alone." I stood up, biting my lip trying to hide my pain.

"Young master, I think you should stay here, in your current condition." he said as I walked towards the door.

"I will be fine se..bas...tian..." I said falling to the ground, as I began to feel weak.

"Master!" Sebastian said rushing over to me and picking me up.

Holding me in his arms [bridal style] he brought me to my bed room and placed me into my bed. I could feel my body tremble and shake.

"Se...bas...tian" I called for him then noticed he was right beside me.

"Sleep well young master." he said to me, and I closed my eyes.

I began to open my eyes, and look around me. I felt different, yet I didn't know why. I rubbed my hands up against my eyes and realised they were small. I looked at my body and realised I had shrunk, what the hell was going on. Sebastian walked into the room, not looking surprised as thought he already knew I was like this.

"shebasien!" I tried to say but the words were all messed up, I couldn't even speak properly.

"It seems as though young master, is already awake." he said to me picking me up and placing me over his shoulder. Then I realised that I was completely naked. The cloths I had fallen to sleep with grew too big for me; no it was me who became to small.

"put mwe down!" I demanded squirming and pounding at his back. Not like it hurt him, since I was a baby and all.

He laid me down on table, and took a cloth and tried to rap it around my bottom.

"If you continue to squirm, you'll just have to stay naked young master." he said as he managed to put it on. When he finished he sat on chair beside the table as I sat with my legs in front of me.

"hoe dwid this hapten" I asked him.

"I thought I had already told young master what the fruit would do." he said to me and I looked at him angrily.

"Change mwe back, shebien" I demanded him.

"Young master, you really must listen to what I say. I had also already told you that it will be very difficult finding a cure, you'll just have to remain in this form until then. I hade already taken the liberty, of cancelling every thing for today. I simply told everybody you hade come down with the flu."

"I cwant remain in this frwom for eva" as I felt my childish instincts began to rise. I began to cry, and Sebastian picked me up.

"Shh its alright, young master will be back to his normal self in no time." he said in the coddling tone I so hated, but I decided to let it slip for this time.

"Now that young master has calmed down, I can feed you." he said carrying me away.

We entered the living room, with had a couch and a table. Nothing special really. I noticed a fenced in area, were the table was supposed to be. Sebastian lowered me into it, and I realised it was filed with little toys. I couldn't help but wonder how the fenced in area was already here and filled with toys.

"Get mwe out of hert, thats aw ordly!" I said to Sebastian crossing my arms and pouting,

"Young master, you are in no position of giving orders. I am simply doing my job." he said to me. How dare he defy me, when I get back to my regular size he'll be sure to get what's coming for him.

"Now if you'll excuse me young master I have to get you your milk." he said leaving me alone in the room.

If Sebastian really wanted to treat me as a baby, then fine by me. I was going to act like a baby, and worse a bad one to. I opened my moth and began to cry as loud as I could until Sebastian rushed in holding bottle of milk. He picked me up, and patted my back. I ignored his soothing hand and continued to cry,

He sat on the couch beside the fence and cradled me, he put the bottle near my mouth, but I turned my head and stopped crying.

"NO!" I said trying to escape Sebastian tight grip.

"Aren't we an unhappy baby young master." he said smirking becase he enjoyed seeing me suffer.

I threw the bottle to the ground and it soon the floor was covered in milk.

"If young master continues not to listen I'll have to do something about it." he said with a small smirk.

"You wouldlint dare." I said to him.

"Perhaps, young master would like to find out?"

"Stupid, sebassian."

"Very well then young master." He said carrying me away.

He opened the door to my bed room, and I noticed a small wooden crib near the window. He placed me in the crib, and I sat up looking at him.

"Until young master, calms down, I will leave you here alone." he said walking away.

Before I even had the chance to stop him, the door had closed behind him. Like any young child I began to cry, unable to hold back my tears. I cried for more than 10 minutes, and finally decided it was time to stop, he wasn't coming to get me. Feeling tired I rested my head over my small pillow, and held tightly onto a small green plush bear. I feel asleep and the next thing I knew, I had woken by the door slowly creaking open. Barely opening my eyes, I noticed Sebastian reach into the crib and pick me up. I let go of the bear, but luckily Sebastian was there to pick it up and give it to me. he placed me over his shoulder, and gently rubbed his hand over my back.

"Is young master feeling better?" he said but I didn't respond.

"While you were having a fit, I managed to prepare you a bath." He walked out of the room, as I moved the bear over his shoulders, in a dancing manner.

He took of the cloth off that I had around my bottom and lowered me into the tub. Unsurprisingly the water was at perfect temperature. I took the bubbles that were around me and began to move them around.

"Look young master." he said holding a rubber duck. He placed the duck in the water in front of me and I looked as it flipped upside down.

"I dwon't want it." I said realising he was treating me more and more like a helpless child. I knew he enjoyed watching me being so vunerable, and bossing me around.

"Young master, I was aware that little childeren loved toys." he said grabbing the duck and placing it in my hands.

He took some soap and rubbed it in my hair. I looked at the duck unsure of what do with it. I took my both hands and squeezed the duck, and water squirted out of it's mouth. I started to smile, I don't know exactly why, but it was fun watching the duck squirt water. When the duck was empty, I refilled it, and continually watched with a smile the duck spout water. Sebastian took water and rinsed the soap of my body. He picked me up out of the bath, and I dropped the duck. I didn't really care because Sebastian gave me my bear, so I was pretty happy. He dressed me in a white baby gown with a blue ribbon around my neck.

Sitting alone on the couch watching as Sebastian cleaned the manor, it was very boring. Usually I would hate having the servants here, but today of all days that they aren't here I miss them. They would always make messes, and get Sebastian mad.

'I cant belive what am thinking I must be really bored to want those three here.'

A knock on the door filled the manor, with sound. The last thing I needed was somebody else knowing I was a baby. Sebastian walked towards me, and patted my head.

"Now be a good boy, young master. While I go see who it is" He told me in a very patronizing tone.

"Like I has a chwoice." I said remembering what Sebastian did to me yesterday when I spilled the milk on the floor.

Sebastian left the room, and made his way to the front door. After five minutes I began to wonder what Sebastian was doing down there, surely it would only take two minutes to tell whoever it was that I wasn't feeling well. Sebastian re-entered the room, and I looked at him with a curious face.

"Who was it Sebasssian?" I asked the demonic butler patiently.

"Nobody to concern yourself over my lord." he said to me, and I yawned, suddenly feeling tired

"Looks like its nap time, young master." he said picking me up, and exiting the room.

"I'm not sleepy!" I said, even thought I knew it was a lie. As a mater of fact I was ready to pass out.

"Don't be a stubborn child, young master. I can obviously see you can barely stay awake." He said placing me into the crib.

"Don't wanna" I fussed and felt my childish urges over power me.

Sebastian picked me up, and cradled me in his arms, as I sobbed gently. He lowerd me back into the crib, and placed the blanket over my little body. He gently patted my head, and I stoped sobbing. As a mater of fact I couldn't even kept my eyes open even more.

"Don't worry young master, I'll make sure no monsters get you wile you sleep." He joked, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. Which I didn't enjoy.

Sebastian exited the room, and I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep. Later that night as I slept, I felt a cold wind come acrose me. As a mater of fact I was freezing. Like any hopeless child I began to cry. The next thing I knew a pair of arms picked me up. I was surprised by how fast Sebastian got here, but he was a demon after all. I was still to cold to open my eyes, so I cuddled into Sebastian warm chest. I heard a small sound come from my butlers mouth. The sound was different then usual, it didn't feel like a warm welcoming sound, more like a cold scary sound. I wasint in Sebastian arms, I realised. I didn't even bother looking up at the man and began to cry even louder. The man placed his hand over my head, and I drifted of to sleep. Only one other person I knew of could do that, and it was Claude.

When I woke up, I felt arms that were wrapped around me. They were smaller then Sebastian's or Claude's. Oh no it was Alois, I could smell that vanilla perfume he wears from a mile away. Once again my childish urges got the better of me, and I began to cry.

"Claude look what you did, you made Ciel cry!" he said, which was his fault actually, not Claude's.

"My higness, how can it be my fault?" Claude asked.

"Claude, are you talking back to me?"

"No, my higness"

"good, now leave" he said as Claude left the room.

Alois Trancy, placed me over his shoulder and began to rub my back. Even if he was trying to soothe me, he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"It's okay, my cute little Ciel. We're gonna play a game." He said as my loud wailing turn into soft sobs.

He began to walk over to the seat near the window, which had a dark green cushion. He placed me in it, and walked over to a pink box, with a purple bow on top. I couldn't really see what was in the box since Alois was blocking my view. He began to walk towards me, and I noticed he had a pacifier in his hand. Oh no! He was going to treat me like a baby too? I had to expect this from Alois some how. When I went to protest to him, I dont think he understood me because he simply replied.

"Oh is baby Ciel trying to speak?" he said.

Oh great only Sebastian could understand me, for some reason. I thought.

He picked me up and sat on the chair with me in his lap

"now Ciel, the game were gonna play is family. I'll be the mommy and you be a good baby and put this in your mouth" he said placing the pacifier literally in my mouth.

I refuse to continue sucking on it like some helpless child, and spat it out onto the floor. I tried to struggle away from Alois, but he held me tightly. He didn't seem happy with the fact that it was on the floor. Truth be told, I couldn't care less what he thought.

"Now I will have to punish you." He said, knowing alois would probably hurt me badly.

Claude nocked on the door, then enterd the room.

"Your higness, your tutor for your piano lesons are here." he said bowing down.

"Tell him to leave, can't you see I'm about to punish Ciel?" he said as I noticed the butlers eyebrow rise slightly.

"My higness, but you canot skip another leson"

"Fine," he said standing up and walking towards Claude. "then I guess youll have to punish him."

He handed me over to Claude, and walked out of the room. Claude simply looked at me, wondering what he was going to do to punish me.

"It is quite ironic, that now that I have you in my grasp, I cant eat your soul. It still belongs to that wretched butler of yours." he told me.

"Now then master Alois has instructed me to punish you. but he never mentioned the method to do so. I suppose I have to come up with my own punishment." he walked over to the green cushion chair and sat down.

"I heard that alot of parents use this method on their children. They simply hit their child bare bottom with there hand"

You wouldn't dare spank me, you filthy demon. I mentally screamed

He set me over his lap, and removed my pants, revealing a white bottom.

"I would hate to use force, so don't struggle" he said but I ignored and without hesitation he pressed his right hand over my back so I wouldn't run away, and used his other to hit my sensitive bottom.

I began to cry as loud as I could, as his hand hit my bottom. After hiting me no less then 5 times, he lifted up my pants, and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I dont know why most people have been putting me over there sholder and rubbing my back, when I cried. Either way everybody did it including Claude.

"Even as a youngling your soul is still delectable." he said.

"He truly does have the perfect soul." Sebastian said appearing from the darkness of the corner of the room...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ciel POV

"Hello Sebastian, I didn't think you would find him this soon." Claude told Sebastian in a dismissive tone.

"Well when it comes to my young master I must do everything promptly and perfectly. After all, I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian said easily.

Why the hell won't Sebastian just get me out of here already? Why does he insist on playing these pointless mind games with people?

"Give me Bochan and I won't burn down this property." He said with clear malice in his voice. About time.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sebastian. Alois would be very displeased with me."

"Quite right you are Claude. Why, hello Sebastian. I see you have found your precious little 'bochan'." Alois sneered at Sebastian.

"Sebassian Sebassian! Let's gwo! That's an owda!" (Sebastian Sebastian! Let's go! That's and order) I practically growled at him. Or as well as I could growl in my childish form.

"Oh, look at that! He can talk! Isn't that pout adorable Claude!" Alois squealed girlishly. I was then swooped up into his arms and being thrown in the air. My childish senses overcame me and I started to cry. Loudly.

"Oh great! Look what you did Claude! It's okay Ciel, do you want some candy?" Alois cooed trying to quiet my wails. All I wanted was Sebastian... to take me home of course.

"Sebassian! Sebassian!" I cried to him while I reached out to him to be picked up. He just chuckled darkly at my infantile display before coming over and swiftly taking me out Alois' arms.

Alois' POV

How dare he! I was supposed to be the mommy! Ciel was my baby!

"Claude! Don't let him just take my baby away!" I screamed at him quite frustrated.

Sebastian POV

As I held Ciel in my arms I could not help but notice that he was feeling a bit warm and was shivering slightly. I hope he does not get sick, that would only make getting him back to his normal state harder.

"Bochan, are you feeling alright?" I asked him completely forgetting about Claude and that pest. Ciel just gazed up at me curiously. It amazes me how he can do the job of a full-grown man but couldn't even tell when he was sick. I better just nip-this-in-the-bud.

"Claude, do you happen to have a thermometer for me to use at the moment?" I asked politely. He looks confused for a moment before nodding and leaving the room quietly and briskly. I am surprised as I am sure I saw a blush start to rise to his cheeks. I would suspect that he too would be getting sick, but seeing as we are both demons it is highly unlikely. I looked over to the Trancy brat looking at Ciel with curious eyes. He was more childish than I presumed. Deciding now would be a good time to get back at Ciel for all the heinous orders he had been giving me in the past few weeks I decide to have a little fun.

Ciel POV

"Would you like to hold him?" Sebastian said to Alois. Alois just nodded eagerly before holding out his for me to be dropped into them like a sack of potatoes. That bastard just sent a smirk to me before placing me in his arms. I started to cry while reaching out for Sebastian.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." Alois said to him. I think I heard a hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice. I must be imagining things.

"Here, put him over your shoulder and rub his back in little circles." The traitor instructed Alois. Much to my chagrin I immediately began to calm down my cries turning to soft whimpers. What I didn't catch was Alois sending a look of pride to Sebastian over my shoulder. It was then that Claude came back in carrying a thermometer in one hand and a jar bee's wax (They didn't have Vaseline back then). I stared at the items curiously before realizing what this meant. I began to thrash violently in Alois' arms trying to get away.

"Now now bochan, this is for your own personal welfare. Don't worry, how about when we get home I get you a nice sorbet and sponge cake?" he asked me being a condescending bastard about it. I reach to smack him but he just stops my hand in mid air before tapping me on the nose. How dare he! I can't believe he did that, and in front of my enemy no less! When I am back to normal I will make him pay!

Sebastian POV

Ciel is so cute when he is ranting, even if it's in his own head. His nose scrunched up and his eyebrows furrowed. Adorable. All I can picture is him with little kitten ears and a tail. I set him down on the bed and lift his baby gown while undoing his nappy. I begin to prepare him (NOT YAOI!... Pervs...) by spreading the bees wax on the thermometer before sliding it into his bottom gently. I wait for three minutes before taking it out and reading it. 38.4 C° (101.2 F°). I better get him home now.

Ciel POV

I can feel the tears spring up to my eyes but I refuse to let them be shed. As soon as Sebastian takes it out of me the floodgate breaks and I find myself bawling. No longer controlling myself I clung to Sebastian, who had picked me up as soon as I started crying. I was so uncomfortable! With this stupid nappy and I felt so hot! Why couldn't life be simple for me? I just want to go home and drink some hot tea. And make Sebastian find a cure. But most of all, I wanted to take a nap. And on that not I fell my eyes closing.

Sebastian POV

"It seems as though the young master has decided to take nap." I chuckled tot he other two in the room with mirth in my voice.

"How come he's sleeping? He was supposed to play with me!" Alois whined to no one in particular, his lips in an immature pout. I look over to Claude to see him looking out the window, eyes firm and a frown on his lips.

"It seems to be raining, and quite heavily too." He said after a pregnant pause. At that I looked out the window to see it pouring. I couldn't take Bochan out in that. His fever would only worsen.

"You are welcome to stay here." I turn my head to see Claude looking at me with his usually blank eyes. But today they weren't blank, no there was something different in them. Was it perhaps admiration. No. It was far to tender for that. Perhaps... No! We are demons! Creatures incapable of such an emotion! A small sneeze interrupted my thoughts. I looked down Ciel sleeping in my arms, his brows furrowed and small sweat beads forming on his hairline. I will just have to continue this train of thought later.

"Oh yes! Then I can play with Ciel more! Claude I demand you make them stay for the night, or the week... Or the month. Yes that would be perfect!" Alois announced happily clapping his hands in excitement. I just looked at Ciel before looking back at them.

"I suppose that would be best for Bochan. If you don't mind I would like to get him to bed as soon as possible." I said after thinking it over. I suppose one night couldn't hurt.

**AN: This is just a short chappie for you guys! So I want to know, do you guys want two short chapters twice a week or one longer chapter once a week? And if I get 15 reviews I will post the "Lost Chapter"! Which is in Claude's POV and may or may not have bit of yaoi... It's up to you guys. So review and if you don't have an account, SIGN UP! Or else Ciel will have a nasty punishment soon... SO please review and give me your thoughts and constructive criticism s always welcome!**

** ~S.S.L**

** XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

**Chapter Three**

**Sebastian POV**

As Claude's showing me to the nursery, which Alois had set up beforehand. As we are walking through the maze of a Manor, I can't help but notice his larger build and taller stature. And his alluring... WAIT! I am better than this! Acting like some pathetic, groveling teen-age girl. I am acting like... Lizzie! I must stop this foolishness at once ad focus on getting Ciel back to normal. I should arrange to see a few old acquaintances while here.

"Sebassian... 'm cold..." I look down to my young master to see he is only in his light summer gown. This can't be good for his cold. I suddenly bump into the large body in front of me.

"It seems we have arrived at the room... 'Sebassian'..." He said with a smirk etched deeply into his face. I only snarl before walking into the room. 'Young Master won't like this at all' I think as I see all the pastels and feminine colors.

"Let's get young master dressed, hmmm?" I take him over to the changing table to change his soiled nappy. I smile down at him as blushes before huffing and turning the other way. Is this how a parent feels? As a demon I never really knew my parents on such an intimate scale. A family is very rare in hell. The "father" gets the "mother" pregnant and she conceives a child. Usually staying until adolescence before leaving to continue her (or in rare cases his) mate.

I move over to the closet before picking out a heavy sleeper for him. Dressing him is much easier than before as he is still in a sleep-filled haze. Just looking at him made me feel warm inside. Is this how my mother felt? I bring him to the bassinet in them room and place him into it before placing the down duvet over him and tucking him. I hope this helps with his fever. Let us hope he sweats it out before tomorrow morning. As I leave the room with only a single candle burning I hear him murmur, whether in his sleep or not is a mystery.

"Seba... I love you..." He murmured before I left the room. I just stood outside the room in a parental daze.

"Are you okay Sebastian?" I turn my head to see Claude looking at me expectantly.

"Yes I am. I was just putting my bochan to sleep like any good servant. And if you don't mind I feel exhausted so if you wouldn't mind, I would like to see my quarters." I say I the calmest and most neutral voice I can muster. He just nodded before motioning me to follow him. I couldn't quite help but feel that the aura around him got just a bit more sinister. I shrugged it off as pure exhaustion, which was really bizarre because of me being a demon and such.

"Well these would be our quarters." He says in a nonchalant voice.

"Our quarters?" I asked him a bit perturbed. Surely this manor has an abundance of extra guest rooms.

"Yes, it seems as though my highness would like it if we roomed together. He is very strict abut the servant quarters." That bastard was probably just making this all up. But I still couldn't help but feel at ease with him around me. Maybe when I looked for a treatment for Ciel I could also look for answers about these strange happenings in my life. Even though I may appear old in this form, I am actually only an adolescence in Hell.

"If it makes you feel better I could have you room with the Triplets in their room." He asks even though I know he knows my answer. I value my privacy highly.I just strut over to the bed before undressing down to my white button-down shirt and under-things. I look over my shoulder to see Claude staring at me intently. I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I turn my head away from the older demon. I then proceed to get underneath the covers.

"What are you doing? You are actually tired?" He was obviously confused. And to be honest, so was I. I was getting more and more exhausted during the day feeling the need to sleep at night. For a demon this is very disconcerting.

"Why yes I am. This has been a very exhausting day. Both emotionally and physically. So if you don't mind I would like to get some rest so I can look for a cure for my young master's ailment." I responded stiffly. And on that note I went to bed.

**Alois POV**

I wonder what Claude is doing now. I should check to make sure those to aren't fighting. I know that Claude likes Sebastian and I sort of want them to be happy. Sort of. Plus it would be like having a family! Sebastian would be the mommy, Claude the daddy and Ciel the baby brother! Ohhhhhh I can't wait! I never really liked my actual parents. Lady Trancy really only cared what other people thought of her and I was never good enough in the late Earl Trancy's eyes. But I bet if he could look at me now he would be proud. I sure do feel drowsy. And on that note I fall asleep under the silken covers.

**Ciel POV**

I wake up in a comfortable bassinet but I immediately feel something wrong. Why is my bottom wet? Realization slams into me I that one instance and I do something that I find myself to be doing a lot of lately. Crying. My fists curl into balls and I try to get the tears out of my eyes. Throughout my fuss I can't even register that the door is opening. I feel myself swooped into a pair of arms. They are not as large as Sebastian's so that only leaves one person.

"What's the matter Ciel? Oh! You're wet aren't you?!" It's not like that bastard had to even ask as he placed his hand on my bum. I felt myself being carried over to the changing table. He went through the humiliating ritual of changing my nappy and putting me in a light blue set of shorts and a white shirt that did NOT resemble a blouse. He tied a black ribbon around the neck and made it a bow. I tried to untie it but the bastard must have knotted it.

"Oh don't do that Ciel! I want to show everyone how cute you look! And if you ruin this outfit I have an adorable outfit that resembles mine. Would you want that?" Alois asks in that usual playful tone of his. I attempt to growl at him but it just comes out as a gurgle.

"Oh Ciel, you are so cute! Come let's go show everyone how adorable you are! Then maybe we can go into town, I do need to get some more games..." Alois just continued to mumble to himself as he carried me down the hall to my fate. This was going to be a long day.

**AN: So here is chapter three, I made sure to double check my spelling this time! This is just a little bit of a set-up for the next few chapter which I already have written. I have a few weeks of updates ready so I am really excited to get some feedback! Please review and give me your thoughts!**

** ~S.S.L**

** XOXO**


	4. Kitty Short!

**AN: Just a little short for all the reviews I got! You get a short for very 15 reviews I get! I also don't own Kuroshitsuji, if I did everybody would have kitten ears!**

"**Lost Chapter"**

**Sebastian POV**

I go to my young master's bedroom to begin the daily ritual of waking him up. I never got tired of this procedure as it was amusing to see him irritated. I open the door and walk over to the large bay window and open the curtains. While doing this I say my usual line of "Good morning young master". But for some reason is not followed by the customary "Go away Sebastian!".

"Young master, are you feeling ill?" I ask him trying to hide my worry. Emotions such as worry, love and even fright are not usually tolerated by most demons. But hate, anger and lust are perfectly fine. Well the higher rank of a demon one is the more human-like they become, mainly personality wise. In fact there are a lot of ways around the rules.

A soft groan wakes me from my thoughts and I turn to see my young master poking his eyes out from under his silken comforter.

"Young master, can you please answer my question? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." I tell him gently while easing his blankets off of him. After that tedious process is over with I begin inspecting him for any visible damage. Two eyes, one nose, one pair of lips, two kitten ears, two arms- What? I scan my eyes over his head again and see once again to see cat ears. I look down to his eyes to see him about to shed tears.

"Sebastian my head and my back hurt." He whimpered pitifully. My eyes travel lower and I spy a tail peeking out from his lower back is. I then notice his hands. Or they were hands but are now paws. Overall Ciel looks... adorable. In my haste to make sure he wasn't hurt I completely overlooked the fact that on his cheeks were ten little whiskers. Odd, for some reason his nose is unchanged.

"Sebastian, is something wrong?" He asked, his eyes having a tint of curiosity held within them. I can't help but think this is how he should be. Innocent. Instead of his usual serious self.

"Young master, it seems as though you have developed some new... appendages. While at the same time losing a few others." I see him immediately look down in between his legs before giving a sigh of relief. My young master can be so comical at times. He looks at me when I let a chuckle escape my lips.

"I think we should get you ready for the day and then investigate your ailment further afterwards hmmm?" I ask him as I was picking him up and taking him to the bathroom. I set him on the counter and begin to take off his night-shirt.

"Sebastian, I REFUSE to get into that tub!" I am quite shocked at my little masters' outburst. He has never had a problem before with his morning baths.

"But young master, you must take your bath. It is very important for every young gentleman to be hygienic." I told him matter-of-factly. But instead of listening to reason he just shook his head. I decided to just pick him up and do this the hard way. He started thrashing in the water but eventually calmed down and started sulking in the tub. To bad I got wet in the process. I just drain the tub and start drying him off. I experimentally pet his ears and I hear him... purr?

Sebastian! Stop that at- ahhh! Stop it no-ahhhh! STOP!" I can only chuckle at his flustered face. I can get use to this new Ciel. I finish getting him dressed while admiring his new adorable appendages. Maybe I should make fish today. After I finished internally laughing at my own joke I look to my master and seem him staring at something intently. He continues to stare at it until he jumps and grabs a piece of string from his bedcover.

"Well it seems as though you are quite the stealthy little feline aren't you." He just looks up at me and scowls.

"Don't you dare treat me like a child Sebastian!" He all but screams at me.

"But if you still throw temper tantrums like one, why shouldn't I?" I shoot back. He just "glares" at me before turning his head and pouting.

"Come young master, I was only kidding. Now how about some breakfast? I was thinking of some fish. Does that sound appealing to you?" I as him as I carry him to the small dining room. I set him in his chair before bringing him out his morning tea.

"Now here we have a new kind of tea. A rooibos tea imported from South Africa. The flavor is your favorite, Earl Grey." I recite to him, almost mechanically. I find it adorable how he perks up once I say it is Earl grey.

"Thank you Sebastian, this is delightful." I hear him say as I leave to start his breakfast. A smoked fish omelet. I plate the dish and bring it out excited to see his reaction. As I begin to describe the dish to him he begins to get impatient.  
"Thank you Sebastian you may leave." He dismisses me tersely before digging into the dish. This should be a very interesting day.

**AN: I will probably update the actual story tomorrow sometime around 7. Please review and tell me what you think!**

** ~S.S.L**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I am working on it.**

**Sorry for the wait but everything is better I am finally back! No more hospital for me! First depression then stomach ulcers! But I am not broken right now so this is a go!**

**Chapter Four**

**Grell POV**

Today is the day! THE day! It's my anniversary with William! Six months of steady courting! And to celebrate I will kidnap Sebastian and force him to watch us make love! Maybe then he will realize what he missed out on!

"Hello Grell." I feel William's arms snake around my waist. It is very rare that he shows affection in such a manor. I remember when we first met; he would show me he loved me by calling me pet names. Stupid, idiot, telling me to shut up and go away. Ah, true love!

"Are you ready for tonight?" His baritone voice rumbles into my ear.

"Of course I am! I just don't want to deal with that brat!" I hate that child. He is soooo annoying! But he is going to get his just deserts!

**Sebastian POV**

"Claude, Sebastian look! I dressed Ciel all by myself! I was planning to could go into town today with him!" I groggily picked my head up from the pillow to look up to the doorway. My eyes met with Ciel's. I could tell that he was pleading with me to get him away from Alois- I mean the pest.

"Nicely done Highness. I suppose that a short trip into town wouldn't affect your schedule to much. And I do need to pick up some things from the tailor."

"I hate to interrupt but I do believe that young master and I should be getting back home. I have to find a way to get young master back to normal. So if you wouldn't mind showing us the exit." I said in the most polite tone I could muster. I had already begun to walk towards the exit before I had even received an answer. I felt a pair of thick arms snake around my waist and hold me in place.

"Come no Sebastian," I could feel that bastard's chest reverberate with a purr. "Surely we can find a cure together. I am sure we would be able to find a few useful things in the spiv (British slang for black market, criminal underworld or crook i.e. The Undertaker)."

"Claude, if you really believe that I will take Young Master to the spiv in his current position then you are sorely mistaken!" I all but yelled at him.

"Oh no! I would never think of bringing an infant to the spiv. I hardly let Alois there myself. All I can think about what kind of trouble he would get into." He said as if he were a concerned parent. Cute. Wait! Not cute, he is a bastard!

"Then what do you plan on doing with both Ciel and Alois?" I snapped back.

"Well a couple of friends owe me some favors. I can always pull those in so we can spend the day together… Looking for a cure."

"I suppose it can't hurt. Whatever is best for Bochan." I trailed off as I looked down at the young child curled in my arms. Defenseless and totally dependent on me. I can't help but feel bad that I want things to continue on like this. It has helped to remind me that Ciel is still a child. Maybe I should start treating him like one.

**William POV**

**_'KNOCK KNOCK'_**

"William I think I heard someone knocking on the door! Please get it." That man is an idiot.

When I open the door I see the worst possible scenario. Claude smirking and holding a blushing Sebastian around the waist. Sebastian seemed to be holding a young child swaddled in a baby blue blanket. Oh, and Alois being annoying as ever. I slammed the door immediately in their faces hoping they would leave.

**_'KNOCK KNOCK' _**I reopen the door.

"What can I do for you two this fine day?" I ask the pair politely.

"Well I need to call in a favor. You see Sebastian and I need to head to the spiv and look for a few things to Ciel with his… ailment. And I couldn't very well bring Alois there so I would really appreciate if you would watch them while we are gone." Claude said smugly. I can see by the glint in his eyes he is up to something.

"I refuse to be a babysitter! Besides I am very busy today." I quickly hurry to shut the door but Claude's foot stopped the process.

"Remember the Christmas party a few years back? The one with-"

"Yes I remember. No need to remind me. Just give me the brats and be back before 5 o'clock!" I yell at him before quickly snatching the brats away and slamming the door shut.

"William, what is going on here?! What was all that shouting?" I heard an angry redhead shout from behind me.

"Ah, hello Grell well you see I owed a favor and long story short, we will be watching these two until five." I say not knowing what to expect from Grell at this point.

"Oh William! Are you trying to tell me you want children! You know you have to make an honest woman out of me first! When can I expect a ring?!" He shouted excitedly.

"You two are getting married?! I LOVE weddings! Can I come? Can I be the flower boy?" Alois shouted going over to Grell and they started jumping up and down. Why does this always happen to me.

When my eyes travel down they meet with Ciel's and we both know that to survive this we will have to stick together. As I travel out of the room with Ciel in my arms Grell suddenly appears in my pathway.

"We are going to need Ciel for measurements. We have to get his little dress ready. Plus if I am to be a mother I will need to get used to caring for a little one." Within the next second Ciel was nestled in the crook of Grell's arms.

Be strong little soldier. Be strong.


End file.
